Promesa a un amigo
by Leozx95
Summary: Siempre hay que mantener una promesa, y mas si esta es de una persona especial... jejej mi primer fic :P por si se preguntan


**Antes de empezar me quiero presentar soy Leozx95 pero si quieren solo díganme Leo, quiero aclarar que este es el primer fic que he creado asi que si notan algun(talvez muchos xD) errores es por eso, de antemano gracias por leer este intento de fic :P**

**Cabe aclarar que nada me pertenece... por desgracia**

**"Esta historia tiene lugar unos años después de lo ocurrido en twilight princess, lo que se encuentra dentro de paréntesis (mmm pan :9) son pensamientos de los personajes, y lo que este dentro de guiones –corre, salta, etc. – son sus acciones, sin nada mas que explicar (creo ._.) comencemos con la historia disfrútenla…. :D**

_Es un día normal en la tranquila pradera de Hyrule, hay pocas nubes y una fresca brisa que mueve la cabellera de un joven que descansa bajo la sombra de un árbol…_

Joven misterioso: -con un gran suspiro- cinco años… No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años desde la invasión de Zant, -apretando su mandíbula- solo causo caos, destrucción, y la vida de muchos inocentes fue destruida; pero lo bueno que eso ya termino y todo esta volviendo a la normalidad…

Joven acercándose: HEEEEEEEY! LINK!

Link: -girando su cabeza- hmm!?

Joven: -algo exhausto- oye Link…ahgg…te estaba..ahgg

Link: ohh! eras tu Juste! Te ves algo cansado jeje! Que tal si te sientas y me explicas a lo que viniste.

Juste: Esta bien, esta bien –tratando de recuperar algo de aire-

Link: (Juste ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, hace tres años que regreso de un largo viaje que realizo en búsqueda de sus padres, pero no tuvo éxito, por suerte a el no le toco vivir la invasión Twili, pero cuando le conté lo ocurrido me miro con recelo y me dijo "seré como tu, es mas te superare" desde entonces no a parado de entrenar conmigo, y actualmente esta al mismo nivel que yo…) no me digas que quieres pelear otra vez!?

Juste: -levantando el puño a la altura de su cara- por supuesto que si siempre estoy listo para pelear contigo!... pero esa no es la razón por la cual te buscaba…

Link: si no es eso entonces… cual es el problema?

Juste: -con cara de seriedad- es Ilia

===== mientras tanto en el pueblo de Ordon=====

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bono: -angustiado- tranquila hija Link ya viene en camino :s

Ilia: maldito infeliz! Porque nunca esta aquí cuando se le necesita

Juli: -con una voz tenue- tra…tranquilízate querida, ya ha de estar cerca, de seguro estaba descansando, recuerda que el es ahora el alcalde y además un caballero de la familia real, el necesita un momento para despejar su mente -sonríe-

Ilia: -enojada y con mucho dolor- si lo se pero porque ahora, justo cuando su hijo esta a punto de nacer!

===== de regreso con Link y Juste====

Link: -siente un escalofrío y comienza a temblar- ahh! :s

Juste: umm! Te pasa algo?

Link: no nada, solamente estoy algo nervioso

Juste: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, has enfrentado cosas peores esto no será nada en comparación! -sonriendo-

Link: para ti es fácil decirlo no es tu esposa la que esta teniendo un hijo!... por cierto, como esta Alie?

Juste: -baja la cabeza deprimido-

Link: -algo sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo- jajaj; veo que sigue enojada contigo.

Juste: si lo sigue, ayer se fue a casa de su madre (y justo ahora que iba a hacer hamburguesas T-T); bueno, bueno, ahí que darnos prisa o nos ira mal!

Link: si lo se, pero antes quiero que me prometas algo…

Juste: que cosa? –pregunta algo confundido-

Link: prométeme que no nunca le contaras sobre mi vida de "Héroe"; yo no quiero que este niño tenga que luchar yo quiero que tenga una vida pacifica; dime, puedo contar contigo?

Juste: Por su puesto, para que son los amigos.

~~~~15 minutos después en casa de Link ~~~~

Link: -azotando la puerta- ya estoy aquí!

Bono y Juli: Link! Que alivio…

Ilia: -mirando a Link- TUU IIDIOTAAA!

Juste: -mirando hacia Link, con tono burlón- jeje estas en problemas

?: -con voz muy seria- tu estas en unos mas serios!

Juste: -asustado y sudando gira su cabeza- A..A..Alie?

Alie: -enojada- a quien esperabas?

Juste: a nadie, pero que no estabas con tu madre?

Alie: si pero, -algo sonrojada- a mitad de camino decidí volver, ya que se me hizo tonto el pelearnos por algo tan tonto, -se enojo de nuevo- pero cuando volví en la noche no estabas y decidi esperarte pero nunca llegaste! Con quien andabas?

Juste: -algo confuso- este mmm… (Cuando ella se fue, me fui al bar de Telma y después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado junto al lago)…

Alie: -corre hacia Juste lo toma de su camisa con su mano izquierda y lo golpea repetidas veces con su mano libre- idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

Bono: -llevando su mano hacia su frente- estos dos nunca cambian

Link: -caminando hacia Ilia- no te preocupes –toma la mano de Ilia- ahora todo esta bien.

Ilia: -apretando la mano de Link y sonriéndole- lose cariño!

~~~ Después de un largo y perturbador parto ~~~

_Ilia esta recostada sosteniendo a su bebe mientras Link la abraza_

Juli: Felicidades chicos!

Bono: oh, mi nieto –conteniendo la gas de llorar-

Alie: es hermoso! *w*

Ilia: se parece a su padre –gira a ver a Link-

Link: -con una gran sonrisa- hmmp!? –voltea a todos lados- que no estaba Juste aquí?

Todos: -volteando tratando de encontrar a Juste-

Juste: -arrodillado en el baño y murmurando- esto es lo peor que he visto, creo que tendré pesadillas.

Alie: bueno no importa, -emocionada- y díganme como se llamara el niño?

-Link e Ilia se voltean a ver-

Ilia: se llamara Ikki

_Y pasaron los años, 8 para ser exactos, Ikki creció teniendo una vida normal, el estaba orgulloso de su padre por ser un gran líder, pero el viajaba muy seguido, ya que realizaba diversas misiones que la mismisima princesa Zelda le encomendaba y como era de esperarse Juste y todos en el pueblo guardaron el secreto de Link a Ikki, hasta que…._

Ikki: -gritando- mamá, mamá!

Ilia: -despertando de su siesta- que.. ahhh.. pasa hijo?

Ikki: por que papá sale muy seguido del pueblo?

Ilia: porque el realiza muchos encargos importantes que solo el puede realizar –revolviendo el cabello de Ikki-

Ikki: -asombrado- ohhh!; por cierto mamá, puedo ir a jugar con el tío Juste?

Ilia: déjame pensarlo?

Ikki: ándale, porfa, siiiiiiii? –haciendo una carita parecida a la del gato con botas de Shrek-

Ilia: -riendo- esta bien; pero ten cuidado.

Ikki: -girando sus ojos- si mamá –sale corriendo-

===== mientras en la fuente de Latoan====

_Juste entrenaba con su espada ya que el aun tenia como meta superar a Link._

Juste: -dando cortes con su espada y saltos por doquier- golpe, golpe, giro, mortal, golpe, salto, salto, estocada y (finalmente te supere) ataque girato…

Ikki: ey! Tío Juste!

Juste: -se cae-

Ikki: oh!? Que te paso?

Juste: -levantándose- nada nada, es que me sorprendiste…

Ikki: -algo sorprendido- tio… no sabia que eras un espadachín?

Juste: jajaj –rascando su oreja derecha- si tu padre y yo somos los mejores! –Abre los ojos con gran sorpresa- (oh no, ya lo arruine, Link me matara)

Ikki: -jugando con un bichito- jejej!

Juste: -enojado- maldito mocoso aprende a escuchar a tu mayores! (Bueno por lo menos no se entero)

Alie: -recargada en el portón de la fuente- Juste! Así planeas tratar a nuestro hijo? –pone sus manos en su vientre y comienza a acariciarlo-

Juste: cariño!? -Preocupado- que haces aquí? Deberías de estar descansando ya que no has dormido bien en los últimos días?

Alie: -algo sonrojada- no te preocupes, solo doy un paseo, estoy bien, además aun faltan 3 meses para que el bebe nazca no deberías de alterarte tanto –con una tierna sonrisa-

Juste: esta bien, pero regresa a casa, en rato mas te veo ahí, solo me encargo del pequeño mocoso –choca su puño derecho con su mano izquierda- solo ve con cuidado, si?

Alie: -sin perder esa sonrisa- esta bien, te veré en casa –besa a Juste en la mejilla-

Juste: - :3 esa carita puso-

Ikki: porque te pusiste rojo?

Juste: -mirando a Ikki- es verdad, ven aquí pequeño mocoso! –comienza a perseguirlo-

~~~ Al cabo de unos minutos ~~~

Juste: espero que hayas aprendido a respetarme

Ikki: si si, lo que digas, -emocionado- espero que papá ya haya vuelto de su viaje!

Juste: (es verdad, Link salio del pueblo en una misión especial de la princesa Zelda, ojala vuelva pronto, este niño lo necesita mas que nunca)

?: Ja Ja Ja! Con que aquí vive aquel infeliz… interesante.

Juste: -girando la cabeza- quien rayos eres tu?

?: -con una enorme sonrisa demoníaca- yo, soy… tu peor pesadilla –se abalanza contra Juste intentando golpearlo con su espada-

Juste: -bloqueando el golpe con su espada- (este sujeto si que es fuerte) arrgg! Pelo blanco, ropas negras, ojos rojos como la sangre (donde escuche sobre este sujeto) y además es idéntico a… -abre los ojos muy sorprendido- tu eres…

?: -apartándose de Juste- oh, veo que me conoces, si, soy el -sonriendo-

Juste: -con furia y confusión- Dark Link!

Dark Link: -riéndose- estas en lo cierto!...ese niño, parece ser, oh si lo es, es su hijo! Excelente!

Juste: -en voz baja- Ikki corre!

Ikki: pero!?

Juste: no te preocupes yo lo detendré –le sonríe-

Ikki: esta bien, confío en ti! –se va corriendo-

Juste: no te permitiré que lastimes a nadie!

DL: oh te equivocas, yo no lastimare a nadie, si es que cooperas claro esta.

Juste: que es lo que quieres?

DL: dime, donde esta Link?

Juste: nunca te lo diré!

DL: es una lastima, entonces muere!

_Dark link embiste con su espada a Juste el cual lo esquiva, pero recibe una poderosa patada DL en su brazo izquierdo, adolorido este se levanta y trata de atacar a DL pero el con mucha facilidad lo detiene y le propina un derechazo en la cara, el cual manda a Juste a volar, se levanta una gran cortina de polvo de la cual se aprecia una silueta…_

DL: vaya con que aun sigues vivo…

Juste: -molesto- no me derrotaras tan fácilmente!

DL: valla que eres resistente, pero esto dejo de ser divertido

Juste: …

DL: acabare contigo… -extiende su brazo derecho mostrando su palma, mientras toma su muñeca con la mano derecha y comienza a gritar-… aahhhhh!

_Rápidamente una gran cantidad de energía comienza a rodear la mano de DL…_

Juste: -preocupado- (no… no puede ser, esa es una enorme cantidad de energía, si no lo detengo destruirá el pueblo) maldición… (no tengo mas remedio que usar…)

DL: eres patético, hazle un favor al mundo y muere… _DARK BUSTER! -un enorme rayo de energía oscura sale de su mano y se dirige hacia Juste-_

Juste: LIBERACION DE SELLO! MANIPULACION INTERDIMENCIONAL!

DL: que demoni-…!?

_De pronto cuando el rayo oscuro estaba a punto de impactar en Juste, este (el rayo) desaparece, y golpea a DL en la espalda. Pero desde lejos alguien observaba lo que ocurría…_

?: Juste…

DL: -aun en el suelo- ja ja ja! Con que este es el poder de un Agreto…

Juste: -sorprendido- q..que!? (como lo supo!?) .. agghh! –Cae de rodillas-

DL: -estando de pie- veo que todavía no dominas tal poder; bueno solo porque me impresionaste te daré una oportunidad…

Juste: …

DL: únete a mi! Con tu poder y el mio, juntos, conquistaremos este horrible mundo –comienza a carcajearse- jajajajajajajaja!

Juste: -tratando de levantarse- jajaja!

DL: !?

Juste: -de pie y con la cabeza agachada- de verdad que eres idiota, yo nunca me uniría a ti

DL: ya veo

Juste: muchas personas… confían en mi... (mamá, papá, todo el pueblo, Link, y en especial Alie) por eso –levantando su cabeza- YO NO PERDERE CONTRA TI! AHHHHH!

_De pronto una gran aura roja comienza a rodear a Juste; pero…_

DL: que persistente…

Juste: (no se cuanto tiempo pueda resistir mi cuerpo, pero tengo que detenerlo) PREPARATE PARA MORIR!

DL: -estando frente a Juste y a punto de clavar su espada en el- bajaste tu guardia

_AAAHHHHHHHGHHGGGG!_

DL: uhmp

Juste: -con la cara cubierta de sangre- por…que?

DL: con que tu eras la que nos observaba…

Juste: por que lo hiciste? Alie?

Alie: -levantando su cabeza con sangre saliendo de su boca, y siendo atravesada y sosteniendo con ambas manos la espada de DL evitando el impacto con Juste- por…que… te amo… -le sonríe y dejando caer su cabeza-

Juste: -comenzando a llorar- Alie, Alie, por favor Alie resiste! ALIIIIEEEE!

DL: -comienza a retirar su espada- pero que acto tan noble; pero a la vez estupido jajaja

Juste: -cae de rodillas abrazando a Alie- no… esto no puede estar ocurriendo…

DL: muere de una vez! _DARK BUSTER!_

_Ocurre una gran explosión ocasionada por la gran energia que lanzo DL, poco a poco todo el humo que provoco la explosión empezo a disiparse…_

DL: -guardando su espada y con los ojos cerrados- debiste de haber cooperado desde el principio y asi evitar… -abre los ojos y ve hacia donde Juste- que tu y tu esposa murie… -sorprendido- como es posible!?

Juste: -teniendo una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor- yo… nunca… -comenzando a levantarse dejando a Alie recostada en el suelo- nunca… te… LO PERDONARE!

_De pronto comenzó a emanar una gran ráfaga de poder, un terrible poder acababa de ser liberado por su furia, sus ojos y cabello comenzaron a cambiar de color a un plateado, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a transformarse conforme aumentaba su poder; en el momento en que esa ráfaga ceso Juste se habia transformado en un enorme monstruo muy parecido a un hombre lobo y con un pelaje plateado, sus ojos eran completamente rojos y llenos de ira y rencor, alrededor de su ojo derecho se formaba un pentagrama de color rojo_

Juste: -echando los brazos hacia atrás y mirando al cielo- AAAAHHHHRRRRRRRRRGGGGG!

DL: -evitando ser arrastrado por la onda expansiva provocada por el "aullido" de Juste- que poder… será mejor que tenga cuidado… ¡?... ya no esta!... –recibe un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago por parte de Juste haciendo que escupa sangre-

Juste: -golpea en el rostro a DL y este sale volando- arrrrggg!

DL: -levantándose y limpiándose la sangre de la boca- buena esa, pero ahora es mi turno –estira su brazo derecho y comienza a dibujar un circulo en el aire-

Juste: -corre hacia DL-

DL: -golpeando el circulo que dibujo- _CONTENSION!_

Juste: -es rodeado por una barrera- ¡? … -la comienza a golpear pero sin lograr romperla-

DL: -caminando hacia Juste- no te esfuerces, solo yo puedo romperla, es una pena eliminar a un posible aliado tan poderoso, pero si no lo hago te convertirás en un gran problema, asi que mu… ahhh –escupe sangre-… maldito se… seas… L-link!

Link: -atravesando a DL con su espada- je! Parece que llegue justo a tiempo –mostrando una sonrisa- ahora yo sere tu oponente! –Sacando su espada y dando tremenda patada a DL-

DL: -riendo- al fin apareces, me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte…

Link: que haces aquí? Que ha pasado?

DL: que molesto eres, vengo a eliminarte por haberme derrotado hace años, oh nada simplemente me divertía con tu amigo…

Link: (Juste) -molesto- y donde esta el?

DL: el… ahí esta –señala al monstruo en el que se transformo Juste-

Link: -sorprendido- QUE!?... que le hiciste?

DL: yo!?... nada… el solo perdio el poder se su poder demoniaco

Link: (poder demoniaco!?) d-de que estas hablando?

DL: no puedo creer que seas tan tonto, tu amigo es descendiente de una antigua familia caza demonios! El no supo como controlar su poder y se transformo en eso jajaja!

Link: CALLAA! –corre a atacar a DL-

DL: al fin –corre a atacar a Link-

_Ellos siguieron corriendo hasta que sus espadas se encontraron provocando un gran estruendo, ambos se mantenían firmes mientras se mantenía el choque de espadas, Link tenía una cara llena de furia y desesperación mientras que DL tenia una mirada llena de ansiedad y diversión mientras mantenía una pequeña pero burlona sonrisa… en eso ellos se separan, Link se prepara y vuelve a atacarlo con un corte horizontal, el cual DL lo con un gran salto y comienza a caer tratado de clavar su espada en la frente de Link pero este rápidamente salta hacia atrás evitando el golpe, el cual fue tan poderoso que atravesó el suelo como si de mantequilla se tratara, DL dejando su espada en el suelo y la utiliza como si fuera una catapulta para dar un ataque mas veloz hacia el algo distraído Link, el cual trata de golpearlo con su espada pero DL con su mano derecha golpea en la muñeca de Link, haciendo que este suelte su arma, para luego propiciarle un rodillazo en todo su estomago mientras le susurraba en el oído "eres debil…" ; Link molesto trato de golpearlo con su mano derecha pero DL lo detuvo fácilmente con su mano; pero en ese momento Link mostro una pequeña sonrisa con su mano libre tomo a DL con tal fuerza que el no podia zafarse…_

DL: -algo sorprendido- …q-que te pasa?

Link: -sin dejar de sonreír- jejej… pensaste que vendría a atacarte sin un plan…

?: -gritando- espero y desaparezcas maldito monstruo… -saca un gran arco en el cual aparece una billante flecha dorada-

DL: -preocupado- n-no puede ser… una flecha de luz?

Link: exacto…

DL: ja ja ja!

Link: -molesto- de que te ries?

DL: debo admitir que es un gran plan, sacrificándote para poder golpearme con mi mayor debilidad, pero…

Link: …!?

DL: …dudo que tu arquera este dispuesta a matarnos… o me equivoco… Princesa Zelda… jajajajaja

Zelda: -comienza a temblar, traga algo de saliva- …

Link: rapido que esperas! Dispara de una vez!

Zelda: -gira su cabeza hacia un lado mientras baja su mirada- …

DL: ja ja ja ja! Lo sabia, sabia que no tenias las suficientes agallas ja ja ja

Link: Zeldaaa! (tengo que convencerla…!... lo tengo) acaso la soberana de Hyrule es una COBARDE?

Zelda: -abriendo sus ojos- cobarde… (es cierto, soy una cobarde, soy debil, no puedo proteger a nadie, como cuando Zant nos invadio, de no haberme acobardado y haberlo enfrentado en ese momento nada de eso hubiera pasado… pero en este tiempo, y-yo me he esforzado para ser fuerte, a caso no funciono, nada de lo que hice sirvió de algo, ~_no importa si no eres fuerte_~… eh!? Link? _~lo que importa es que yo, no, todos confian en ti~ _todos!?... ~_siempre sabes que es lo mejor para todos aun si eso implica huir, y eso no te hace debil o una cobarde_~… es verdad, puede que no sea tan fuerte como Link pero… pero… se lo que tengo que hacer!) –con una mirada llena de determinacion- nunca… nunca me vuelvas a llamar COBARDE!

Link: -con una pequeña sonrisa- pues si no lo eres… dipara de una maldit…

DL: aaaarggggg!

_Zelda a lanzado su flecha logrando atravesar a ambos combatientes, DL poco a poco comienza a desintegrarse, al ser una flecha de luz el daño en Link no fue mortal, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle una gran herida sangrante, pero mientras DL desaparecía la barrera que contiene a Juste comienza a debilitarse_

DL: ja ja ja! Veo que lograron vencerme… pero recuerden que la luz y la oscuridad vienen de la mano…algún día volveré JA JA Ja ja j… -desaparece por completo-

Zelda: -encuclillas- ufff… parece que todo term… -es empujada por Link para evitar ser golpeada-

Link: -con su mano derecha en su herida y con una rodilla en el suelo- no…aggh… aun nos falta una cosa… no es cierto… Juste…

Juste: ARRRRGGGGHH!

Zelda: es-espera Link tu no puedes hacer nada en esa condicion…

Link: lose pero el es mi mejor amigo por lo menos tengo que intertar algo

Zelda: Link… y que es lo que haras?

Link: mmm no lose

Juste: -lanzando otro rugido, corre y ataca a link con una tacleada, el cual sale volando y se estrella con una pared, corre hacia Link golpeándolo una y otra vez con sus puños hasta casi dejarlo inconciente, lo toma del cuello y y lo levanta- uggh!

Zelda: sueltalo! –apuntando una flecha contra Juste- y no te hare nada!

Juste: -gira su cabeza hacia Zelda, el pentagrama rojo se volvio amarillo- …

Zelda: p-pero…que…pa.s..a !? –de repente cae inconciente-

Link: …grr…(Z-zelda)

Juste: -poniendo su atención nuevamente en Link, comenzo a sotenerlo con su mano izquierda y preparaba su derecha para conectarle el golpe final- …ughh… AARGGHHHH –gritando y con toda su fuerza lanza el fatídico golpe-

Link: -con los ojos cerrados esperando su fin- … uhh!?... -abre los ojos y observa el puño de Juste muy cerca de su cara- …se…detuvo!?...(no puedo creerlo… como es posible!?)

Nota: lo siguente pasa en la mente de Juste, dialogos con * * son voces exteriores, con " " son voces interiores…

Juste: que paso?... donde estoy?... por que Link esta tan golpeado?... ahh… me duele mucho el abdomen… *ste*.. uhh? …*Juste!* quien eres tu? … *Juste reacciona!*… reaccionar? *por favor vuelve a la normalidad*… normalidad?; de que hablas estoy igual que siem…!?... p-pero..que me paso?... "perdite el control de tu poderes"…pero tu e-eres… "tiempo sin verte…hijo" … que haces aquí? "solo quiero ayudarte" pero que harás? "solo tranquilizate y cierra los ojos, esto puede que te duela un poco, me hubiera gustado tener mas tiempo pero yo ya no pertenezco aquí asi que cuídate…" padre… lo hare! "jejej adios hijo…mio"

~~~ ya fuera de su mente ~~~

Link: -ya en el suelo- ahh..ahh…pero p-porque lo hiciste? Alie?

Alie: -atravesando el abdomen de Juste con su propia espada- era la unica manera de detenerlo…

Juste: -estando quieto- … -comienza a mover los dedos de su mano derecha-…

Alie: Juste!?

Juste: -comienza a gritar- AHHHHHHHH! –sus ojos y el pentagrama comienzan a parpadear cambiando su color a verde-

A..A….A..lie?

Alie: Juste…–comienzan a brotar lagrimas-…volviste! –se desmaya ya que utilizo la poca fuerza que le quedaba-

Link: Alie… ughh –coloca su mano sobre la herida provocada por la flecha-

Juste: -observando como Alie se desplomaba al suelo- A…lie! (que te ocurrio?... !?.. es verdad, ella fue herida por protegerme, y yo…yo tengo que salvarte) –comenzo a gritar, y su forma de monstruo comenzo a cambiar a un color café y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad-

Link: Juste? Eres tu? –algo confundido-

Juste: … -con una pequeña sonrisa- pues a quien mas esperabas!... –bajando su mirada- lamento todo lo que les hice pasar…

Link: no hay problema te comprendo lo hiciste para salvar a todos y eso es lo que cuenta… jejej veo que te has vuelto mucho mas fuerte que nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento

Juste: -sonriendo- gracias amigo, siempre sabes que decir… pero quiero que me prometas que cuidaras a Alie…

Link: no me digas que…?

Juste: si… por favor dile que me perdone y que nunca la dejare de amar…

Link: veo que no hay otra manera y que estas muy decidido… lo hare no te preocupes…

Juste: gracias… -se agacha a ver a Alie y comienza a acariciar su cabello- (cariño lamento que por mi culpa te lastimaran de esta manera, por favor perdoname por no poder estar ahí con nuestro hijo…) –coloca su mano derecha en la cabeza de Alie y la izquierda justo en donde fue herida- Link… gracias por todo y despideme de Ikki… Adios…

_Terminando de decir eso comienza a gritar y una gran aura azul lo envuelve, poco a poco esa aura entra en el cuerpo casi sin vida de Alie; Juste conforme entregaba su vida a Alie su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, pasaban los minutos y Juste se debilitaba mas y mas hasta que el cae al suelo muerto con una sonrisa y una lagrima en su cara, Link simplemente se quito su gorro y pensaba en todos los momentos que vivio con su amigo… horas después en casa de Link…_

Alie: -despierta de su sueño, de manera muy agitada- Juste!

Ilia: oh al fin despertaste –la abraza-

Alie: -observa a Link- Link, donde esta Juste?

Link: -solo baja la mirada- el…

Alie: No… no es posible…

Zelda: el murio como un heroe…

Link: veo que te encuentras mejor

Zelda: bueno no importa, regresare al castillo antes de que se arme un alboroto… por cierto, ni necesitan algo pídanmelo…

Alie: -comenzando a llorar-

Link: tranquila Alie, aun muerto Juste siempre te protegerá este donde este, a ti y a su niño…

_Años después…_

?: ey tio Link!

Link: oh! Hola pequeño Juste! –se acerca al niño y acaricia su cabello-

Juste: - :D -

**/**

**y se acabo xD espero y les haya gustado se aceptan opiniones chao**


End file.
